You’re My Number 1: A Promise
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Hello, another songfic from me, but this is kind of different to my usual. Hope you like it. Song is You’re My Number 1 by Enrique Iglesias


You're My Number 1: A Promise

**Hello, another songfic from me, but this is kind of different to my usual. Hope you like it. Song is You're My Number 1 by Enrique Iglesias.**

She smiled the brightest smile as he took her hand and lead her into the reception hall.

The room went quiet immediately at the sight of them, and then the DJ began to announce, 'I now present to you, Dr Greg and Lisa House.'

The audience clapped appreciatively, and her new husband gently planted a small kiss onto her lips.

You were right in thinking; Lisa had finally got her man.

1 year ago today he admitted how he felt to her, and now here they were, getting married on their first anniversairy.

She beamed at the thought of the future as she smoothed down her elegant white dress. Her eyes gazed around the room, and saw happiness in every face.

Every detail of their wedding had been perfect. It was a fairytale really, but non religious. They got married in a beautiful stately home in the middle of the summer, the flowers blooming and the gentle breeze swaying the trees.

House had asked Wilson to be his best man, and Chase, Foreman and Kevin to be his groomsmen.

Lisa couldn't decide who to have for her maid of honor, she loved her friends so much. Eventually she decided on Katheryn, simply because she had a crush on Wilson and wanted to dance with him. So Brittney, Ellis and Cameron had agreed to step aside for Katheryn to get her chance with recently divorced Wilson.

Seeing as Chase and Cameron had divorced, Cameron was partnered with Foreman. Brittney and Chase had been a item, but were keeping things quiet for now, but Lisa knew so they walked down the aisle together. And Ellis and Kevin were already married, so they were partnered together obviously.

Rachel was the flowergirl, along with Ellis and Kevin's daughter Grace, they were dressed in pale purple and scattering white and purple roses.

Lisa was overjoyed to have her closest family and friends around her as she married Greg, the love of her life.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the DJ announcing again, 'Mr and Mrs House, please take to the floor for your first dance as husband and wife.'

He took her hand and guided her to the floor, where he took her in his arms and they began to sway together as the music started.

_**I've kissed the moon a million times  
Danced with angels in the sky  
I've seen snowfall in the summertime  
Felt the healing of the powers above**_

I've seen the world from the highest mountain  
Tasted love from the purest fountain  
I've seen lips that spark desire  
Felt the butterflies a hundred times

I've even seen miracles  
I've felt the pain disappear  
But still haven't seen anything  
That amazes me quite like you do

You bring me up when I'm feeling down  
You touch me deep you touch me right  
You do the things I've never done  
You make me wicked you make me wild  
`Cause baby, you're my #1

I've sailed in a perfect dream  
I've seen the sun make love to the sea  
I've kissed the moon a million times  
Danced with angels in the sky

I've even seen miracles  
I've seen the tears disappear  
But still haven't seen anything  
That amazes me quite like you do

_**You bring me up when I'm feeling down  
You touch me deep you touch me right  
You do the things I've never done  
You make me wicked you make me wild  
`Cause baby, you're my #1**_

They looked into each other's eyes, and reminded each other through their loving gaze that they never stopped amazing each other. They were everything to each other, each other's anchor to the real world when they got lost in their own.

Everyone cheered once the dance had stopped, and House declared to Lisa, 'I love you Mrs House.'

'Why, I love you too Mr House,' she replied, pulling him into a kiss, which received wolf whistles from the crowd.

The song changed, and the other couples joined in the dancing.

Wilson led Katheryn to the floor, it was his duty to dance with her as they were the best man and maid of honor, but he really wanted to. She was so witty, intelligent and funny that he was mesmerized by her.

Chase took Brittney down to the dancefloor and held her close. He had found Cameron to be so uptight and insecure, being with Brittney was like a breath of fresh air, she was so down to earth and laid back. She made him smile everyday, and made him truly happy.

Kevin took his wife Ellis' hand and walked with her to the dancefloor. And as they began to dance, as they had done all the time throughout their 10 year marriage. They felt blessed to be with each other; they were living proof that having kids didn't ruin a marriage. 10 years, 3 children and a hyperactive golden retriever. They had Grace, who was 3, like Rachel, Leo, who was 7 and baby Joseph who was 12 weeks old.

Greg and Lisa looked around the room to see all of their friends loved up and happy. Several songs later, she found Brittney cooing over baby Joseph as Chase looked on.

'Whoa,' whispered Greg to Lisa. 'I think she's getting broody.'

'Yup,' replied Cuddy. 'It won't be long.'

Little did she know that Brittney was pregnant at the time, not very far along, she didn't even know it herself. Baby Lyla made her way into the world several months later, followed by Dillon 2 years later.

Katheryn became Mrs Wilson Number 4 in record timing. A year after their wedding, Katheryn gave birth to Nina and Max.

Everyone got their happiness in the end, and it all stemmed from Greg and Lisa's wedding.

They welcome baby Kai into the world 1 year after their wedding, the same time as Katheryn gave birth to the twins.

They were all one big family, and they loved it.


End file.
